


欧派俱乐部

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 还是在玩烂梗的历兰
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 6





	欧派俱乐部

**Author's Note:**

> cp：历兰
> 
> 没有插入所以不M了  
> 之前就写好的  
> 和动画没什么关系

兰加找到了新的打工，是S认识的滑板朋友，一名叫乔的男子介绍的。有了前车之鉴，历很担心，问兰加要了地址，决定亲自去看看。

晚上是开业时间，一听名字就觉得很可疑、到现场一看更可疑的“欧派俱乐部”的霓虹灯招牌挂在店门正上方，闪烁着蛊惑人心的粉红色光芒。

历刚想进去，就被两旁的保安拦了下来，“对不起，这里禁止未成年进入。”

不许未成年进入却允许未成年在这里打工吗！

历想抗议，被身后默默观察的樱花拉住了。他微微一笑，“别吵，我带你从侧门进去。”

历战战兢兢望向他，“……难道是常客吗？”

樱花依然微笑道，“可以说是，也可以说不是。”

历走进店里，到处都是身着紧身无袖马甲的男子，大开的衣领露出形状姣好的前胸。

见到他们，乔打了个招呼。

“历，你要找的人可能在吧台那边哦。”

历向樱花道谢，朝吧台走去。兰加果然穿着同样暴露的制服，正在默默擦着杯子。因为他是新人，还没有得到指名。历要了一个隔间，叫上了兰加。

“说到‘欧派俱乐部’具体是要做些什么呢？”历问道。

“据说是可以任意玩弄欧派的地方。”

“这里不都是男人吗！”

“嗯，是专门服务喜欢男人欧派的客人。”兰加理所当然地回答。

哇真是恶趣味。历吐了吐舌头。不过他们这些玩极限滑板的也没资格评价别人。他是绝不会喜欢男人的欧派的。

兰加给他倒了一杯柠檬水，当他弯腰时，从敞开的马甲间可以看到像莓果一样点缀在雪白胸口的乳尖，在衣服的掩映下甚至比平日历给他上药时还要诱人。历无意识咽了一口口水，“我可以摸摸吗？”

“嘛……你是客人，可以。”

兰加解开最上面的一颗扣子，把领口又拉大了些，他俯身靠近历，方便历伸手。

“那么，我不客气了。”

兰加虽然看上去很单薄，骨架却附着一层常年滑雪才能锻炼出来的肌肉。胸部更是柔软细腻，像绵密的奶油一样紧贴历的手掌，历由肋骨下方滑到腋窝，又从上方画了条弧线回归胸部中心。

兰加抖了一抖，“历，感觉痒痒的。”

他一向面无表情的脸上出现了红晕，不知为何历觉得这样的兰加非常可爱，“兰加，我要咬了。”

“诶？”

历把兰加拉得更近，让自己的头径直靠在兰加胸口，像喝奶一样对一边乳尖又舔又吸，粉色的乳头被他折磨得大了一圈，流淌着淫靡的口水，之后他又进攻另一边。直到两边的乳头都呈现出浆果熟透时的深红色。

兰加抱着历的头喘息着，历的视线瞟到他鼓胀的裆部，手往下滑，要帮他解放。但兰加按住了他，“下半身不行，下半身的事只能在VIP间做。”

“好吧。”历收回了手，又把注意力重新转回兰加的胸部。像是要发泄刚刚的失望似的，历的动作愈发粗暴，毫不留情地啃咬着兰加的肌肤。兰加则好似冰消雪融一般，到处都是敏感带，历的手无论游走到哪里都能引发他的尖叫和呻吟。

“你这样被女朋友看到了可怎么办啊。”

“……我没有女友。”

“明明被女生告白了？”

“我没有答应和她们交往……因为已经有喜欢的人了。”

历猛地停了下来，抬头看着兰加。兰加面红欲滴，迷蒙的眼眸里映出自己的身影。他揽下兰加的脖子，给了兰加一个吻。兰加回应了他，这个浅浅的吻，最后变成一个恋恋不舍的深吻。明明第二天还会在学校见面，此刻却没有人想提前分开。

Fin


End file.
